The New Kid
by Danielle15
Summary: Emma is an average senior at highschool but then a New Kid enters her school. What might become of this?


The New Kid  
  
It was a classic Monday for anybody in Reilly High School. The faint ruffle of papers could be heard in the halls, the smell of white out drifting out of the Creative Writing classroom, even the banging sound of a bully throwing a geek into one of the tall, slender lockers that were supplied for the students. Something however, was different from the Monday normally spent at school. A new student showed up from some foreign country that day. His hair was set in what looked like bloody spikes reaching towards the heavens above. His eyes were gray and full of burden as if he were carrying some terrible secret. He wore a black shirt with some foreign symbol on the front in big, bold lettering. On his backpack strap there seemed to be what looked like his name printed in whiteout and marker, Draco. Something else made this Monday far from ordinary. Emma, a senior in the high school, was finally chosen to do something that was a little important. Emma had to give Draco a tour around the school and familiarize him with the hallways and, very much needed, shortcuts. Down the hall, to the left of the gym, and back to the classroom they went. Emma desperately wanted to show him the stone fountains, one of which she herself carved, out in front of the school but alas it was 9:00 at night. Reilly high school was the only night school in the whole state of Iowa and that's the way it shall remain. Emma and Draco ended the tour and they stopped outside the classroom so Emma could get a few comments in before they had to listen to the boring lectures that their teacher provided them with everyday of the school week. " Well that's the basic layout of the school if you can't find your way around now then I'm sorry you have to find some other guide." Emma smiled. " By the way what class do you have next?" Emma looked at the piece of paper sticking out of Draco's pocket. " Ugh let me see." Draco took the piece of paper and looked it over. Suddenly a wave of disgust crept over his face and he let out a long sigh. "I have Home EC, what do you have?" Draco suddenly took a glimpse of Emma's eyes and finally smiled. " Wow! I have Home EC too. What are you smiling at?" Emma blushed and put her head down in embarrassment. " You just have nice eyes. After all it's not everyday that you see somebody with two shades mixed together I mean gray and green rather unique don't you think?" Draco replied enthusiastically. " Well thank you very much Draco. I really like your hair I wish my parents would let me dye mine." Emma turned toward the door and Draco opened it for her. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. The sheer coolness sent a shiver down her spine. " Sorry about the cold hands I'm kinda freezing right now." Draco lightly laughed. "Since you are the only person I talked to today and actually acknowledged me would you like to be my friend?" Draco's face turned toward the wall perhaps to avoid the embarrassment of asking for friendship. " Sure I would love to! You're the only friend I'll have. Not that popular you know." Emma hugged Draco and continued her way into the door and sat down at her desk. " I'm sure that can't be true." Draco whispered to himself as he sat down in his own chair. All of a sudden he started to realize that he loved that girl. Everything about her from the brown hair on her head to her muscular legs and her blue shoes, she was perfect. Emma took her coat out of her locker and slid it on quickly hoping to catch Draco by the doorway. When she finally got to the doorway everyone was there besides Draco all she saw was the night fog slowly drifting around the trees as if it were a cat creeping up on a mouse in the distance waiting for the right moment to pounce and devour its prey. Emma took one final look around before she got on to her bus. The seat was warm and comfortable and the vibration of the engine soothed her to the point of almost falling asleep. Thoughts of Draco drifted about her mind while the bus was going about its normal route. She would have fallen asleep if her stop weren't so near. Emma would have abandoned the reality of the real world anytime for the creatures in her dreams. The bus screeched to a stop and Emma got off and walked up her driveway. As soon as Emma opened the door Trisket, the family bloodhound slobbered all over her. " Down Trisket! Come on not the pants! Stupid dog." Emma pushed the doggy barricade out of her way and ran up the stairs to her nice, warm, comfortable, and not to mention king size bed. All through the night she had dreams of Draco some good, some great, and one horrible nightmare about him. Emma was at school and she saw Draco with his face dug into some kid's neck. Draco's eyes burned red and when he finally pulled the kid away from his face Emma could see two large bloodstained fangs hanging from his mouth Draco walked toward the locked apartment door. Before he opened it something caught his eye. A green snake made its way across the sidewalk and slid back into the grass whence it came. Draco shrugged and unlocked his door. Quickly, he shut all the shades before the sun could reach the windows. The thought of Emma whirled about his head like he was on some sort of drug. " I love that girl. I have to tell her that sometime. Maybe she loves me too! God that would be great if that happened! I didn't expect to fall in love tonight and not with somebody like her." Draco smiled and laid down on the couch. Something bit at him though. Even in this extreme moment of happiness he realized that the secret he had could ruin all chances or if his instincts were right it would bring them closer together than they ever would have been. A few days later Emma found a note taped to her locker and around the note her classmates decided it would be funny to carve little hearts into the door. MEET ME BY THE FRONT DOORS AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL NIGHT -Draco Emma stood there holding the note and looked around. Nobody was there for some strange reason. Suddenly she realized that the bell had already rung for class to start. "CRAP!" Emma yelled as she ran for the door. All day she didn't see Draco and now the note seemed to be a foul prank hosted by one of the many bullies at her school. Keeping the least bit of hope Emma stood by the door waiting for Draco. She had something she needed to ask him and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Emma was about to give up all hope when a thick fog swirled around her. The fog then took the shape of a boy and not just any boy Draco. " What the hell is going on Draco?!" Emma backed away and ended up slamming into a wall. " This is who I am. I'm sorry to say I am not your average senior in high school." Draco let out a long sigh. " What? I don't understand and even if I did how could you have turned into fog like that it's not possible." Emma's eyes went wide in fear. Emma slid down the wall slowly as if she were molasses. " Emma, my dear friend, I am a vampire and I think I love you. Ever since you gave me that tour around the school all I can think about is you." Draco walked toward the very same wall Emma was sitting by and banged his head on it. " Wait hold on let me get his straight you, Draco, are a vampire and you, Draco, think you love me? Well ugh that's a lot of information for me to swallow right now." Emma put her head down. Of course she had feelings for him too but was too shy to admit it right now. " That's not even the worst of it Emma." Draco sat down next to her and looked into her big mixed eyes. " It's not?" Emma replied wishing she had never met this crazy boy whom she loved so much in the first place. " Remember when I told you the you had really nice eyes?" Draco bit at his nail trying to bring up any courage he had left. " Yeah what about it?" Emma asked curiously. " Look into my eyes and tell me what color they are." Draco lifted his head high enough so Emma could take a peek at his eyes. " Yeah.so. they are gray big whoop. My own father has gray eyes, it doesn't mean that he is. that I am a vampire." Emma sat confused about this whole eye color thing and waited for Draco to give her a reason why he had asked. " Sorry to say but your father is a vampire and so are you or at least half of you is." Draco stared into Emma's eyes until she turned away from him. " I don't believe you and by the way I know this is totally of topic but I think love you too." Emma got up and went to the water fountain this whole ordeal was making her thirsty. Draco silently rejoiced to himself. " You may not believe it but you are Emma. Have you ever looked at someone's wrist or neck before seeing their face? Have you ever been near somebody and just smelled something so unbelievably sweet?" Draco moved towards a locker and tapped on it. " Sure sometimes but that doesn't mean. does it?" Emma was surprised that the water did absolutely nothing for her thirst and sat down by the wall again. Draco ripped the lock off the door and pulled out Kenny, the nerd of the school who had been stashed in that locker ever since first bell. " Would it be O.K. if I did a little experiment real fast? I just wanna see if you are what I think you are is all." " Go ahead, I don't mind just don't hurt Kenny or me." Emma got up and walked over to Draco. " So what do you plan to do Mr. Scientist?" Emma laughed. Draco lifted Kenny clear off the floor and moved his neck toward Emma's nose. " What are you doing to me dude. Let me go I already paid Leroy I swear." Kenny yelled. " That smell, that sound what does it all mean Draco?" Emma rested her head on Kenny's shoulder absorbing all that she could of this sweet sensation she was getting. " That would be the smell of his blood and the sound of his pulse Emma. There's your proof you are half vampire. I can make you a full fledged vampire if you would like." Draco moved Kenny away from Emma. " It's not hard at all." " What would I have to do?" Emma asked. Emma was always fascinated with vampires. Her bookcase was dedicated to all the novels about them and Anne Rice, a famous author who wrote Interview with a Vampire and Queen of the Damned, wrote half of the books. "Sit down and I'll tell you." Draco replied as he shoved Kenny back into the locker. " Oh no not again" Kenny whispered to himself. Draco sat down in front of Emma and put his hands on his knees. " You have to feed and only then may you become a full fledged vampire." Draco said keeping a serious tone in his voice. " I am not going to kill someone so can do this. I am not going to kill Kenny." Emma got up and ran to the locker but Draco was there before she even took a step. " Think of it this way Emma. That boy has been tortured all his life by bullies. Ever since I started school here I have seen that boy tossed into this same locker everyday. If you don't release him from this life I will." Draco slammed the door open and brought Kenny to him. Slowly two fangs emerged from Draco's mouth and sunk into Kenny's neck. Emma recalled the dream she had of him the other night. It was exactly the same except Draco's fangs were not bloodstained but pearly white. " Wait!" Emma walked over to Draco. " I'll do it." Kenny's face went white. Emma grabbed Kenny from Draco. She saw the blood oozing out of the neck. Draco purposely missed the major vein to try and tempt Emma one last time. Suddenly Emma felt a sharp pain in her cheek. Slowly, Emma moved her free hand to feel her mouth and there they where, two sharp fangs ready to pierce anything they were dug into. Emma finally sank them into Kenny's bleeding neck. Kenny's face turned from just plain scared to horrified. Emma's eyes grew red and fiery and she started to enjoy the blood pouring into her mouth as if it were be funneled. " Go on and finish him. That's it keep on going. Can you feel you power growing with every gulp?" Draco watched with amazement as Emma drained Kenny of every last pint he had. Finally, after a violent shake Kenny's body went totally limp. " How do you feel?" Draco picked the body up off of the floor and threw it over his shoulder. " Great! I feel like I can do anything," Emma yelled joyously. Emma switched into fog, then into a wolf and finally a bat until she returned to her original form. " O.K. you stay here while I go stash this body somewhere." Draco ran off down the halls trying to find a place to stash the body. Emma moved towards the wall feeling tremendously weaker then she had ever before in her life. " Draco!" Emma yelled hoping to get his attention. " Yes?" Draco swiftly came back after he made one final bang of a door. He could tell she was weak. " Is this normal? I feel so tired." Emma whispered. " Your O.K, don't worry everything is going to be fine trust me." Draco said reassuringly trying not to worry her. " I trust you Draco." Emma replied. " What is going on Draco? Why did I get weak all of a sudden" Emma was getting terribly dizzy. Draco had no idea what was going on. All he could hope for was that she was going to be O.K. " I don't know Emma." Draco put his hand on Emma's head trying to feel for a fever but not even the slightest temperature could be detected. A few minutes later she passed out right then and there leaving Draco to sweat things out. He had to think fast. Draco had to find her father and ask him what to do. He himself had never seen anything like this before. Draco checked the sky and it was his lucky day, night still held. Swiftly, Draco picked up Emma and ran as fast as he could to her house. Draco knew exactly where it was because he followed her from time to time just to get that one last look. He found it about 5 minutes later and knocked on the door. Emma's father opened it for him and stared at his daughter. A long frown shot over his face and he took his own daughter from Draco's arms and placed her on the couch. " What happened to her?" Emma's father asked Draco. The father already knew the answer when he saw Draco's eyes. " So you turned her I'm guessing and now you don't know what is going on?" " That is correct Sir." Draco sat down on the couch's armrest and stroked Emma's hair. Trisket started to sniff all around Draco making sure he would bring no harm. " Well then I can tell you right now what is happening." Emma's father grabbed Draco's hand and pushed it away but Draco, stubbornly, just put it back in place. " She is dying or she is already dead." " I remember know the person has to be an inch away from death before they feed or they are going to die like this because a vampire is an un-dead creature." Draco moved his hand away and just looked down at her. Emma's eyes started to open soon after the conversation ended. " How did I get home? Last thing I remember is feeling really weak." Emma looked over to her dad. "Why am I all cold right now?" Emma sat up and glared at her father. "You're dead Emma." Emma's father got up. " I better go tell your mother." "What!? How could I. oh never mind I get it now a vampire is an un-dead creature and I kind of had to die to become one and the only reason I could turn before was because the half that I had grew stronger. By the way tell mom what?" Emma asked her father. "That you are now a vampire. She has to hear this too Emma after all she is your mother." Emma's father turned toward the stairs and let out a long sigh. " Dad I want to do this. It's my problem not yours and this is kind of an important issue for me. One more thing dad please don't do anything to Draco I kind of love him." Emma swiftly made her way up the carpeted stairs to avoid any possible conversation that her father might have started about her not ready to have a boyfriend. Emma made it to her parent's bedroom in almost a blink of an eye. " What if she is O.K. with it or what if she kills me? Crap." Emma thought to herself as she slowly brought her hand to the knob. She was just about to turn the doorknob when she heard her mother call her in. " Yes Emma?" Emma's mother, Eve, sat up. " Come over here and sit down next to me." Eve called. " I need to tell you something mom and it's really important that I do or else you are gonna wonder about stuff and that's not a good thing." Emma jumped up on to the bed and leaned up against the headboard. " Your not." Eve couldn't even finish the sentence before her daughter had the answer. " NO jeez I only just got a boyfriend today." Emma quickly covered her mouth before anything else could escape. " Is that all because that doesn't surprise me one bit Emma. In fact I am surprised that you just got a boyfriend instead of already having one." Eve chuckled. " I know dad is a vampire mom." Emma looked over at her mother and she could see the panic in her eyes. " No he isn't Emma. You have been reading way to many books on vampires." Eve tried to conceal the truth but it wasn't working to well. " He told me himself and that's not all." Emma moved off the bed and stood right beside her mother. " That's not all?" Eve asked nervously. " My boyfriend is also a vampire and as of about an hour ago so am I." Emma just managed to squeeze out the last few words before bolting towards the door. Eve's eyes went from panic to rage in one second flat. She called Emma back on to the bed immediately." Why didn't you ask us first? Sure we hid the truth about you and your father but that doesn't mean that you can go off and become a vampire and not even tell us before you do!" Eve got up and moved to the bedside chair. There was a long moment of silence before either one of them dared to move. Eve brought down the collar of her nightshirt to reveal two puncture wound scars on the side of her neck. " I remember when I found out about your father Emma." Eve chuckled a little. "Scared the shit out of me. By the way word of warning this might be hard to hear coming from you mother but just hear me out O.K. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did when I was your age." Eve put her hand back down on her lap. "I'll try as best as I can but I am not making any promises." Emma leaned against a pillow and listened to her mother's story. "I was about the same age as you are now and your father a year younger. When we first met it was an instant attraction. A few weeks later you father and I started dating and he had come over my house one night." Eve brought her hand back up to the scars on her neck and sighed. " My parents were away for the evening and I had the house to myself. I popped in a movie and in the middle of it your father kissed me on the cheek." " Awe how sweet." Emma chimed in. " I returned the kiss and something awoke inside of me because soon before we knew it we were making out on my parent's couch." Eve looked toward her daughter and saw her grimace. " Mom come on way to much info." Emma pleaded. " Just hear me out. Before long we moved to my bedroom and your father moved his head down to my neck. I cried out in pain because your father bit me right then and there. I was so horrified that I threw him off me and huddled up towards the wall with my hand on my neck. I could feel my blood pulsing out slowly. I guess it must have been a reflex or something. Never was I afraid of your father until that night. I guess your father was so ashamed of himself that he ran out the door in nothing but his boxers and his clothes over his shoulder. I didn't see him again until about nine months later when I was in the hospital having you." Eve broke into a huge smile and took a glimpse of Emma's beautiful face. "When you and me were alone you father crept into the window. When he saw you eyes he knew you were his and he held you for the first time. Your father named you too that night after a vampire queen or something that he heard of before. We swore never to tell you about the vampire way. I guess that kinda back fired huh?" Emma's mother got up and looked in the mirror and to no surprised she didn't see her daughter there on the bed. " Why are you so worried that I'm gonna get pregnant when you had absolutely no regard for yourself and why did you do that when you were only 18?" Emma got up and stood next to her mother. " None of your business young lady. I don't go through your personal stuff so will you please not go through mine." Eve moved toward the door and opened it. " How about we go and check on the boys down stairs?" " O.K. I just hope they didn't rip each other apart." Emma laughed. She continued out the door and down the stairs with her mother. Soon Emma's father, Andrew, could be seen. By the look on Draco's face she could tell that her father had told him almost the exact same story but the end continued with a " Never touch my daughter do ya hear me boy?" speech. " Hi dad. Hi Draco. Whatcha doing." Emma laughed. She made her way to Draco and sat down next to him on the couch. Her mother and father took the love seat. " Emma, Draco we can see that you love each other very much. I know from experience that a vampire teenager lives alone most of their life because the parents didn't feel like supplying for the extra mouth. Draco you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like but keep in mind Emma's mother and I are going to be keeping an eye on you. There are to be no chances for a repeat of the mistake I made. Do you understand me you two?" Andrew said sternly. Draco and Emma nodded in unison accepting the rules laid out for them. " Sir, with all respect I would never sleep with your daughter out of wedlock it's just not my thing." Draco looked at Andrew then at Emma. " I know that. I just had to make sure is all." Andrew replied trying to keep his tone somewhat understanding. " Emma, go show Draco his room while your father and I talk for a minute." Eve got up and dragged Andrew with her into the kitchen. " Shall we?" Emma led the way up the stairs to the spare bedroom. " We got lucky today Draco. My parents are not the most understanding people on the block." Emma sighed. " They seem pretty nice. After all they gave me a place to sleep for a while." Draco looked over his bedroom and nodded with approval. " We better get to bed Emma after all we still have school." Draco took down the blankets and hopped into the big bed. " Not likely, it's Saturday Draco." Emma sat down beside him. " This whole thing is scaring me Draco." Emma whimpered. " What thing? What have you to be afraid of?" Draco asked wondering what has troubled his love so much that she would whimper. " First I meet you and it was love at first sight, then I transform into a vampire an undead beast who roams the night, and finally my parents accept you and me and the vampire thing without I shout or yell. Just seems odd is all." Emma started to cry. " I never really planned to let anyone see me like this but what can I do about it my whole world has changed." Emma laid down and hugged the pillow. " Don't cry baby come on." Draco laid down and wrapped his arms around her. " I find it scary too. Being suddenly in love and welcomed into, no offense, a richy house is scary enough for any guy in my position." Draco kissed Emma on the head. " Don't worry about it. Be happy that everything turned out all right and don't analyze it to death." Draco sat up. " Now go get some rest so maybe tonight we can go out or something. Being forced to drink blood for survival doesn't mean we can't eat anything or drink anything else." Draco combed his hand though Emma's soft brown hair. " All right I'll see you tonight." Emma got up and before leaving the room she passionately kissed Draco. " Good day I guess." Emma left the room and headed down the hall. " Good day indeed." Draco whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The night came as quickly as the cheetah runs toward a fleeing gazelle. Draco had woken up and already began getting ready for his date. The same could not be said for Emma who had still been terribly horrified at the past events. " O.K. you're going out tonight to forget about all this stuff and have a good time." Emma said to herself. Slowly, she began to get ready for her night out with Draco. Emma found a nice pair of pants and a Metallica shirt buried deep within her wardrobe. " That wasn't so hard now was it?" Emma popped out of her door half-expecting Draco would be outside it holding his watch up to his ear. He wasn't there however. She walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring. " Wonder who that could be?" Emma said to herself as she opened the door. Surprisingly, it was Draco holding a single red rose in front of him. His smile could have brightened the darkest night. " Hi Emma! Thought I would be classy and buy you this rose." Draco handed the rose to Emma and kissed her on the cheek. " What is it you two think you are doing?" Eve and Andrew stepped out of the kitchen. " Were you guys in there all day?" Emma asked curiously. " Yes, but you still haven't answered our question." Andrew scowled. " We were going to go out for the night. Is there anything wrong with that?" Emma said. Her father took a step back at his daughter's comment. " Maybe you should have asked us before you went Emma." Eve said sternly as she took hold of her husband's shoulder trying to keep his from attacking Andrew. " Sorry Mom and Dad. May I please go out with Draco tonight?" Emma pleaded hoping that her parents would allow her. " Sure, you guys can go out but please be back before sunrise or you know what will happen." Andrew murmured not wanting his little girl to leave, but he knew this day would come and had to let go. " Thanks! Bye mom, bye dad." Emma started out the door along with her love. " Seeya later Mrs. King, Mr. King. Don't worry about your daughter she is in good hands." Draco waved goodbye and started to walk with Emma. "Where are we going to go?" Emma asked Draco. " I only have about 40 dollars to spend." Emma laughed " Don't worry about it your not paying. I have over 100 dollars with me and our destination is a surprise." Draco kissed Emma's cheek and led her to the mystery destination. Soon they arrived at a Pizza Hut about 5 minutes away from the house. " Don't worry I just have to pick up something real fast we are not going to be dining here." Draco disappeared inside the big red doors and came back out with a covered basket. " We are almost there Emma." " What's the basket for?" Emma asked curiously. What could be hidden under the checkered sheet? " It's for me to know and you to find out. Now close your eyes and trust me." Draco grabbed Emma's hand. " O.K. Draco. I place my full trust in you." Emma closed her eyes and waited for Draco's guiding hand. " Now no peeking." Draco guided Emma into a clearing in the middle of a dense wood. Well before he picked Emma up at the door he had set up lanterns so she could she the beauty of the land that was so near to her house. " Now open your eyes." Draco dropped the basket and stood behind his love wrapping his arms around her waist. " Wow! It's so beautiful! How did you find out about this place?" Emma stood stunned at the magnificent beauty around her. The river seemed to shimmer like the stars above it and the trees gave her the sense of being free from the modern day world and the stress that came with it. " What did you think I did in my free time?" Draco took the blanket off the basket and laid it out on the ground. Out he pulled two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. " Come here and sit down." Draco called to Emma who had started to skip rocks in the river. " How did you get all this out of a Pizza Hut?" Emma took a sip of the juice and gazed into Draco's gray eyes. " I used to work there and I made a few friends in the process." Draco continued to pull stuff out of the basket. There was French bread, butter, cake, one or two containers of blood, and of course pizza. " How could you make that many friends in a week." Emma took a slice of pizza and had a bite. " I have my ways." Draco laughed and took a slice also. " You seem surprised that I would do something like this." Draco poured himself more juice. " It's not everyday you hear about a vampire with red hair no less plan all this for his girl friend." Emma finished off the slice and threw the crust into the wood." Sorry, I just can't stand crust it just doesn't taste right to me." Emma took a sip of the juice. " It's O.K. I don't mind. After all the squirrels and birds need to eat too right?" Draco joked. " I just really care about you Emma. I changed my whole style of life for you." Draco finished off the pizza. "What do you mean changed you whole life style for me?" A look of confusion crossed Emma's semi lit face. " I used to be like the vampires in the books. Heartless killers that steal babies and stalk people in the night. When I first found out I was a vampire I took down somebody ten years older than I was. He now has a mark on his neck that will remind him never to pick on somebody different than him. That was the only time somebody deserved to be drained or at least half drained. About 2000 people were killed or wounded because of me. All the while I was about 15 years old." Draco's face darkened and a single tear of remorse ran down his cheek. " That's horrible. How did you change from a beast into a gentleman like you are now?" Emma's confusion turned into curiosity. " I changed when I heard of a half and half living somewhere in Iowa. When I saw you I knew that I had to change to get you to like me." Draco's face soon changed into a smile. " Talk about flattering somebody." Emma laughed. " Well I think it's horrible what you did in your past but I believe in looking at the present and future." Emma finished off the juice and poured herself blood out of one of the containers. " Thank you Emma. Would you like some cake?" Draco grabbed a knife out of the basket and uncovered the cake, which was a magnificent marble masterpiece. " Sure I was kind of eyeing that container all night." Emma let out a soft laugh. " This night has been amazing." Emma said as she looked up at the moon. " Here you go Emma." Draco handed the plate to Emma. " I'm hoping it will get better." Draco whispered to himself. " Thanks Draco. What was that?" Emma took the cake and wondered what Draco had whispered. " Just wondering how I ended up with somebody so beautiful sitting next to me is all." Draco replied nervously trying to make a decent cover up story, which was all too true. Emma picked up her fork and took a bite of the cake. " Ouch!" Emma grabbed her cheek. " What was that? Please pardon my manners I just want to see what I bit down on is all." Emma put her finger inside her mouth to see if she could find what she bit down on. " Go ahead it doesn't bother me." Draco said trying to keep the look of concern on his face. " What's this?" Emma found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her mouth. Emma took her first look at the circular object. She froze instantly. " Emma, my love, ever since I saw you I have loved you. As I have stated before you have changed me from a horrible beast into a kind man." Draco moved from his sitting position to kneeling on one knee. He took Emma's empty hand and held it in both of his. Emma could not believe what she was hearing and kneeled in front of him unaware that her right knee landed in the piece of cake she had. " Huh. What!?.It can't be." Emma took a closer look at what she held. A diamond ring sat in her palm and a rather large diamond was set in the middle of two smaller ones. She placed that hand on top of Draco's. " Emma will you marry me?" Draco took the ring from her hand and anxiously waited for Emma's response. "I don't know what to say Draco." Emma knew that she loved him and had been dreaming about what it would be like to marry Draco. She could feel her hands shaking in his. Her mind was split in two. One side knew that she loved him and wanted this to happen. The other side knew it was too soon. " Say yes Emma. I know you are afraid of your parents and how easy the vampire thing has been accepted but forget about all that and think of what we have. I love you more than I love my own existence Emma. I know this is soon but that is just how much I love you." Draco pleaded. Emma knew what she would have to say. She did love him more then anyone she has ever known before. His eyes were the eyes of a kind, loving man who would do anything for her. "Yes I will marry you Draco." Emma cried. They both embraced each other and kissed one another. "What do we tell my parents?" Emma got up and walked toward the river. " We are going to tell them that we love each other and that we are going to get married." Draco joined her and they started to kiss again but it was different this time. Something awoke deep within their hearts, fire spread into their souls. " This is getting really hard to keep my promise to your father." Draco managed to say before Emma kissed him again. " We are going to get married no matter what happens right?" Emma started to kiss him again more fiery then ever. " True, but we better get back home it's almost daybreak." Draco pushed himself away just in time. If he hadn't they would have both fried in a matter of 10 minutes. " Let's go then." Emma was the first to transform into a dazzling white wolf. Then Draco soon followed with a mysterious gray wolf that seemed to have a scar above it's left eye. They both raced home stopping now and then to nuzzle each other in the moonlight. 8 minutes later they had reached the house. "You know they might hear us Emma and then what would happen." Draco opened the door for his bride to be and soon followed her in trying to shut the door without waking anyone up. Trisket however, found them sneaking in and checked them out. " Get go on get Trisket!" Draco pushed the bloodhound away and made his way up the stairs. " I don't care if they hear us. After all that room you have is partially soundproofed." Emma's eyes grew wide with lust and passion. " Have you ever done this before Draco?" Emma climbed on to the bed. " No, never have you?" Draco climbed on the bed too and took off his shirt exposing a six pack and two very muscular arms. " No so this is going to be the first time for both of us?" Emma ran her hand down Draco's chest surprised that his shirt covered all that rippling muscle she almost pulled him on her but she was way to occupied with his Abs. " You're not going to run off afterwards with somebody else right? After all we are engaged." Emma started to kiss him again. " I would never I love you way to much to do that." Draco kissed her back and lifted the Metallica shirt off of his love and the beauty of her body stunned him. " Your know what they say anything more than a B- cup is Emma?" Draco laughed " What?" Emma was disappointed that she herself was about a B. " Don't looks so disappointed. Anything more than a B-cup is a waste." Draco started kissing Emma again. Suddenly, without warning the bedroom door slammed open. " What the HELL is going on here!" Andrew was furious. He saw his only daughter topless. " What did I tell you boy?" Andrew picked Draco up and threw him across the room. Soon after Emma's mother could be seen entering the door. " Andrew lay off! Come on how could you not expect this to happen?" Eve went to her husband and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. " Emma, Draco do you have anything to say for yourselves? Here catch I don't want you two to catch a cold." Eve threw the two their shirts and they swiftly put them back on. " Do you want to tell then or should I Emma?" Draco looked back at her waiting for a response and climbed back onto the bed. " Tell us what?" Andrew, who obviously calmed down quite a bit, asked the two. " You can Draco I already took credit for something yesterday it's your turn." Emma got off the bed and handed something to him. " What do you want us to know Draco?" Eve leaned back on the dresser waiting for Draco to tell them something that hopefully would not drive her into an early grave. " Emma and I are engaged." Draco held out his hand for all to see exposing the lovely ring he had given Emma. " I love her very much Mr. and Mrs. King." Draco placed the ring back on Emma's finger. "I love him more than I have ever loved anyone, besides you of course, I chose of my own free will. Yes I know it's soon and we hardly know each other but that's just how much I love him mom and dad." Emma got back op on the bed and kissed Draco on his forehead. " Well then I guess I have a son to look after now" Andrew gave Draco a big hug and grabbed him by his neck. " Don't you ever hurt her or else." Andrew left the room trying not to show he was crying about losing his daughter to some other man. " I'm warning you two now instead of later. There is to be none of that in the house until you either move out before you get married or after you get married and finish the sound-proofing in that room." Eve snarled. Before Eve left the room she smacked Emma and Draco upside the head and started ranting off in Italian. Draco and Emma now had a wedding to plan. " How are we going to do this Emma? Is this going to be a big wedding or small wedding?" Draco paced back and forth in his room while he talked to Emma over his cell. "My mother and father are absolutely no where to be found and I doubt you want a big massacre during this so my family and friends are limited to about two people. My uncle who supported me my whole life and my best friend Anthony." Draco continued to pace until Emma gave him some comfort. " You can invite your entire family just make sure they don't try to attack mine because if they do they will have a bunch of Italians to worry about plus my poppy's garlic breath. Ouch! Watch it!" Emma cringed. " What's wrong?" Draco asked worried if his love had gotten seriously injured. " Nothing I just got stuck with one of the needles no biggy." Emma hated dresses but she figured it would make her mother happy if she wore a wedding dress. " O.K. I can bring my family then because they have a few ties with the Mafia so that shouldn't be a problem. This is going to be a big wedding isn't it?" Draco laid down on his bed thankful all he had to do was go an rent a tux and that would be the end of his misery. " Yes it is going to be a big wedding and don't sound so bored with this whole thing. After all you love me right?" Emma got off the stool she was standing on and checked out the dress. " Boy, you are going to love this dress." Emma got the O.K to change back into her normal clothes. " Yes I love you Emma and I know I will like whatever dress you have picked out just come on home." Draco pleaded as he continued to stare at the white ceiling. " All right I am getting changed now be back in a few minutes all right?" Emma picked up her clothes and brought them into the dressing room. " Until then. Bye Emma." Draco hung up the phone and went downstairs and poured himself something to drink out of the big red gallon jug. Andrew popped into the kitchen with tux catalog in hand. " Thought you might want to take a look." Andrew plopped the magazine down on the table. " I recommend the average black tux with a white shirt." Andrew paged though it not noticing Draco's grim face. " I don't know if I can do all this. It's just I didn't expect it to be this complicated." Draco finished his glass and put his head on the table. " Don't worry about it Draco. All you have to do is pick out a tux, say yes to a few questions, and on that day just say what your heart tells you too." Andrew handed the magazine to Draco. " Trust me Draco I felt the exact same thing but I also was a little pressured into my marriage because Emma was born. Not that I didn't love Eve to death but if it wasn't for Emma I would have never thought twice about going back to her." Andrew got up and left the room. " Thanks Mr. King you really helped me a lot." Draco called out. " One last thing Draco. Please don't call me Mr. King call me Andrew." Andrew smiled and climbed up the stairs and went to go get ready work. Emma continued on her way home until she felt something that made her pull over. Something grinding the sanity from her mind. Luckily hardly anyone was on the road at 9:00pm so she could kind of relax without anyone asking her if there was anything wrong with the car. Emma suddenly got a migraine that would have killed any human she knew. The pain made her throw up what ever she had eaten that night. Her head was spinning in mass confusion until she finally passed out. " Why hasn't she shown up yet it is a half an hour until sunrise?" Draco was pulling his hair out. " We better go check on her. Did she sound odd when you talked to her Draco?" Eve asked while she too was pulling her hair out. " No she sounded just fine. I better go now or who knows what will happen." Draco was just about to transform when Eve grabbed his arm. " You better come with me by car or else people may get suspicious that fog had turned into a person in a matter of seconds." Eve got her car keys and started out the door. " Good idea! I think we should check the major highway because that is the only route I know to get to the bridal shop." Draco slammed the door behind him making the glass shake in its panes. They traveled down all the highways they knew until they spotted a jeep that looked familiar. Eve could see something on the hood and knew if was her daughter. Draco looked at his watch and it was 10 minutes before sunrise, they had to hurry. " Pull the car over to her." Draco shouted at Eve. " That's what I was about to do. I just have to find a spot in between the traffic that gathered around her!" Eve shouted back as she pointed to over a dozen cars that surrounded both sides of the jeep. "Could you get inside the car Draco?" " Sure thing I just hope the windows are at least a little bit down so I can float in." Draco transformed and flew around to the car. Thankfully the windows were cracked and he made it in. "Come on Draco get to her." Eve preyed while she pulled over to the opposite side of the road. Draco flipped back and opened the car door. People who had no business there surrounded him. " Get away from her!" he shouted at the ambulance crew. " Sorry sir no can do." The head of the crew stepped forward. " This lady could die if we don't do something." He went back to working on Emma's body. " She will die if you continue! Trust me you can't save her." Draco pried Emma's body out of their grasp and placed it in the back of the well-tinted jeep. Draco hopped in the car and waved over to Eve on the opposite side. " You can't do that!" The head of the crew yelled at Draco. " Yes I can I am her family and family has the top authority." Draco put the jeep into drive just as the sun popped over the horizon. Both all the windows in the jeep climbed up and Draco drove off with Eve right behind him. The onlookers gasped at the sight of the jeep in the sunlight. A black aura swirled around the jeep while it speeded all the way to its destination. "Emma, Emma wake up." Draco stopped the car and climbed in back with Emma. " What got you so freaked out that you would pass out?" Draco ran his hand though Emma's sweaty hair." Eve was watching the two from outside the jeep knowing that if she even opened one door they would both fry. " Come on Emma snap out of it. I know you can do it!" Eve preyed Andrew watched from inside the house. " Emma I know you can't hear me but please wake up if not for me or for your mother but for Draco if you could only see how much he cares about you." Andrew whispered. Draco cradled the limp body inside his big arms. " I know you're afraid of the wedding why else would you pass out. Your never afraid of anything even when you first met me. I'm scared too Emma. I just hope you wake up so we can be scared together." Draco started to cry. " Wake up damn you." Draco yelled." Don't do this to me." Suddenly Emma's eyes fluttered open." Hey Emma you scared the hell out of me." Draco kissed her on the forehead. " Hey Draco! I scared the hell out of me too." Emma laughed and sat up. " I think I passed out because of this wedding. I kind of hid my feelings a little bit and they caught up with me a I guess." Emma rested her head on Draco's big shoulder. " Have you been crying" Emma asked Draco noticing his eyes were all red. " Why wouldn't I be after all the person who I love and care about passed out and wouldn't wake up." Draco saw Eve holding two long sheets. " Well do you want to go inside?" Draco asked Emma noticing she looked a bit stronger. " Sure but isn't it day light?" Emma replied. " Oh I get it we go under the sheets and the sun can't get us I see." Emma motioned for her mother to get closer to the door. " If the sun hits you it's going to hurt but you won't die right away so don't worry if you have a minute or two." Draco got ready to open the door. " O.K. Emma your going first get in front of me and as soon as the door opens run." Draco pushed himself further back on the seat allowing Emma to get closer to the door. Emma opened the door and ran right into the sheet and started toward the door. Draco took the sheet and covered himself before he ran out. Both made it to the door with only minor burns around their arms. " Your right that does hurt." Emma took the sheet off by the couch and sat down with Trisket. " Thank god you are all right Emma!" Andrew cried while he hugged his daughter. " You scared me baby more than ever." Andrew climbed up the stairs. " Well sorry to leave you guys but I am a vampire aren't I and I have work to go to tonight." " Emma, you are very lucky you have Draco. If he didn't come." Eve paused trying to banish the image from her mind. " I am going to go make myself some coffee, you two better go to bed and I mean Draco your room and Emma the same goes for you." Eve got up and left the two to go make some coffee. " Thank you Draco. I owe you everything. Now I remember why I said yes." Emma kissed her love and left for the stairs. " I'm scared too Emma. I have been for who knows now." Draco put his hands on his knees and put his head down. Trisket got up and licked Draco's face making him smile. " Thanks I needed that Trisket." Draco stroked the dog's head. " I'm not surprised Draco. After all look what just happened to me. I am just glad you didn't pass out also." Emma laughed. She continued up the stairs and went to her room. Draco looked around and climbed up the stairs. He looked at Emma's door wishing he could enter. Instead he turned around and went into his room. The wedding day finally came. Emma was getting ready and Draco was sitting on the couch. Andrew was sitting with him giving him a few words of advice. " Whatever you do Draco don't offend Emma's Italian side of the family it will not be pretty once you do." Andrew pleaded. " O.K. and when are we going to be leaving I can't stand just sitting here!" Draco got up and walked over to the window. " We are going to be leaving as soon as Eve gives us the word. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day." Andrew replied. Andrew climbed up the stairs to see if he could catch a peek of his daughter in the dress. " What do you think your doing" Eve caught Andrew mid-way. "You want to see the dress don't you?" Eve laughed. " So? What's wrong with that Eve? A father can't take a last look at his baby before she is given to some other man she loves?" Andrew couldn't help but pout. " All right stop it with the face. You can see her hold on." Eve led the way down the hall to her daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" Eve shouted so her voice could be heard of the music. " What do you mean by we? Is dad or Draco with you?" Emma looked in the mirror one last time out of force of habit and went to the door. " Your father is with me." Eve shouted once again. " Sure come on in." Emma opened her door and saw her mother and father standing next to each other. Tears started to stream down her father's face but his voice remained normal. " You look wonderful Emma." Andrew was trying to stop crying. " You look just like your mother." Andrew said calmly. " So Eve can Draco and I go to the restaurant yet?" Andrew turned to his wife. " You guys can go ahead we will be right behind you." Eve went back into the room with her daughter and shut the door. " Hey Draco we're going." Andrew shouted as he made his way down the stairs. Meanwhile Emma was making the finishing touches on her appearances. " I am really nervous about his mom." Emma put down the brush and stared at the empty mirror. " It's O.K. to be nervous after all this is your wedding. How did you think I felt?" Eve grabbed something off Emma's bed and concealed it from view. " I guess your right." Emma chuckled. " So when are we going to leave?" Emma put one final clip in place in her hair and turned to her mother. " Very soon." Eve looked her daughter over and noticed that something was missing. " I thought I would give this to you Emma. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it before. I left it on your bed for all to see." Eve revealed the long slender box in her hand. " What is it? I can tell it is a necklace just by the box but. I don't know" Emma took the box out of her mother's hand and looked it over. " Go ahead an open it." Eve waited in anticipation to what her daughter's reaction would be. She watched her daughter open the box. " Are you sure I can wear this?" Emma held the necklace in both of her hands. It was a gold chain and linked to it was a silver cross with a small diamond set in the middle. " It is just so beautiful." " I'm sure of it. In fact I am giving it to you as a present. Oh and don't worry although you're a vampire you can hang around crosses I checked with your father. Eve put the necklace on her daughter and started out the door. " Now we can go." The wedding was beautiful. Since it took place outside the night made it seem so much more romantic because of the stars and the half moon. Draco's side of the family respected the humans as if they were all one of there own kind. Emma's side kept their mouths shut also. What surprised everyone the most was how well the two seemed to look together. It was almost like a painting. Emma in her beautiful white dress and Draco with his blue suede shoes, which were rented along with the tux, looked as if it were all written in the stars. After the ceremony the party began. All the Italians in the room got drunk from the endless supply of wine. All the vampires just sat there fighting over the last pint of blood. Then came the announcement that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Draco and Emma met up on the dance floor and gazed in each other's eyes. Emma put her head down in embarrassment. Draco lifted her chin and just stared at her. Soon the song started and they began to dance. Occasionally they both stepped on each other's feet but other than that they shared one great moment together. "I never knew you could dance." Emma tried to keep up with Draco's pace but her shoes started to give her blisters. " I never knew I could either." Draco laughed. "I just noticed that we were being watched." Draco turned his head toward the crowd sitting at the tables. " Wow I totally forgot about them. Do you think I should bring my parents up here?" Emma whispered in Draco's ear. " I think we should. Your father looks like he is about to cry." Draco waited until the song was finished before he grabbed Eve's hand. " Are you inviting me up there?" Eve asked nervously. Draco just smiled at her. " What do you think I am doing?" Draco brought Eve out of her chair and to the dance floor. Meanwhile Emma was coaxing her father to come up on to the stage. " Come on dad dance with me you know you want to." Emma grabbed both her father's hands and started pulling. " All right I'll dance with you." Andrew got up out of his seat and went to the dance floor. He started to think about all the times Emma would go to him for simple stuff. He would be her knight in shining armor. Sadly Draco took that place away from him and now he will be doing all the saving. " Are you still going to come to me if you have a problem with something?" Andrew tried to keep his last hope alive. " Of course I will dad what makes you think I won't?" Emma asked curiously. She had noticed her father's uneasiness as soon as they started to dance. " Well you have Draco now and." Andrew could hardly finish his sentence. " Yes I have Draco but he is not my father, you are." Emma added. They continued to dance away not noticing the conversation Eve was having with Draco. " You're a good kid Draco." Eve noticed that Draco frequently looked over her shoulder to see what Emma was doing. " Yeah, so I've heard." Draco smiled at the comment. " I wonder if Emma and I could ever be as happy as you two have been." Draco complimented. " Wow! Now I see why my daughter fell in love with you in the first place." Eve smiled and continued to dance. " If you ever hurt her Draco I will take action do you hear me?" Eve looked into Draco's gray eyes and she could see that he would never but she wanted to hear him say it. " I could never bring myself to hurt your daughter." Draco returned the look and stepped away from Emma's mother as the song ended.  
  
"You guys are allowed to miss a week of school O.K. we will allow you that." Eve unlocked the house door and pushed it open. She left to go feed the dog soon after the door shut behind them. " I love you Emma!" Draco kissed his love and she returned the same back to him. " I love you too Draco. Maybe we can close the shades upstairs so no sunlight can get in and." Emma started to smile and play with Draco's tie. " Yeah but what about your father he can't leave the house and it's almost daylight." Draco replied disappointed that his wedding night was ruined. " I never said which room yet. Unlike your room mine is fully sound proofed. Just thought I would let you know." Emma's smile grew wider and her eyes big. " Good point. One thing though my dear." Draco sat down on the couch and kicked off the blue suede shoes. " You forgot one thing." Draco looked at his love. " That's right you did forget something." Eve came back from the kitchen. She threw a box to Draco. " Is that what you were thinking about?" Eve smiled. " That's why you stopped." Draco started to laugh. " You are the coolest mother-in-law ever." " Nobody cares about what the father has to say." Andrew walked over to his daughter. " One basic rule guys. You stay in the bedroom and what happens stays in the bedroom no telling people." Andrew moved over to Draco and patted him on the shoulder and put on a false smile. " You are so lucky I like you and my wife and daughter are standing right here." Andrew muttered to Draco. " I understand." Draco picked up Emma and brought her to the bedroom.  
  
" Maybe now we can finish what we started." Emma took the jacket and shirt off her lover and found his muscle once again. Also the passionate kissing broke out again in between the tearing of the clothing. " Your lucky that you have a cool mom." Draco said while he took one of the small packets out of the box. " I know I do." Emma pulled the covers down on her bed and they both got under. Their hip's linked together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, an exact match for each other. In between all the pain and pleasure they told each other how much they loved one another. Both their hearts began to beat as one in this heated moment. Emma could fell him penetrate her and cried out in sheer bliss. When they were finished they fell asleep to their lover's breathing and with a smile on their face.  
  
The week off passed quickly. Draco and Emma were just about to leave for school when Andrew pulled both of them aside. " You are to get good grades and go to collage. I am talking to both of you." Andrew looked at them sternly, " I know dad I know." Emma sighed. " I was planning to all along." " All I have to do is get into football and I can get a scholarship. Also my grades are straight Bs Andrew." Draco let out the same sigh. " O.K. now go I don't want you two to be late." Andrew kissed his daughter on the head and went back inside. When they arrived at school Draco went straight to the Football coach's office. " I want to join the team." Draco sat down. " The season is already half over. You have to be pretty good to even get a bench seat." The coach laughed. " Fine then I'll show you what I got." Draco stood up and started towards the door but the coach called him back. " Let me just get a few of my players. Paul, Vince come here!" The coach called his players out of the gym. " Draco head out to the field and take a few warm up laps. I have to talk to these players real fast." The coach held the door open for Draco. " O.K. coach." Draco started out the double doors out into the field. " No mercy men. Do you hear me?" The coach walked outside with his team by his side. " You can stop now Draco." " All right. What am I doing first?" Draco stood straight trying to show off his almost army like posture. " If you can avoid being tackled by my man Paul here you move on to the next test if you don't you can't join." The coach brought a ball out and handed it to Draco. " When you hear the whistle you better start running." The coach brought his hand to his mouth and whistled. " Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me because I'm the Draco man." Draco said loud enough that his opponent could hear him before he took off and just like that Draco made it to the goal post in three seconds flat. " What?!" The coach started to stutter as Draco walked back to him. " So you're fast, but can you take on the biggest man in the whole football league? Vince your up pal." The coach called to the massive player standing on the sideline. " To make it fair I am going to place you two about 3 yards apart so you both have time to build up some speed then who ever hits the ground first loses." The coach placed the two and put his hand to his mouth and blew. " Bring it!" Draco called out as he started to run. In a blink of an eye Draco had lifted Vince clear above his head and slammed him into the ground. " Congrats Draco you made it. Can I have a word with you in my office before you head off to class?" The coach patted Draco on the back. " Yeah, sure." Draco and the coach started off towards the office. When they reached it the coach slammed the door. " I know what you are Draco!" The coach yelled furiously. " Don't you ever think about causing any trouble in this school or it will be instant death for you. I swear I will stake you myself. You may go now." The coached sat down at his desk and started filling out paperwork.  
  
" Do you want to ride the bus today Emma? It has been awhile." Draco pointed at the big yellow bus " Sure I kind of miss the hum of the engine." Emma climbed up the steps and took a seat right in the middle. " Can I sit here?" Draco joked. " Yes you can." Emma smiled and kissed him when he sat down. " So did you make it on the team? Emma asked nervously. " Of course I did but he knows about me Emma." Draco frowned and smacked his head against the seat in front of him. " He said he would stake me himself if I started anything." " Does he know about us?" Emma could sense the sadness in Draco's voice and put her arm around him. " No and I don't want him to." Draco sat up and leaned back. " I just want to go home and sleep." Draco looked into Emma's eyes. " I hear that." Emma laughed. " I'm exhausted I have done so much work today it's not even funny." Emma shoved her bag down underneath the seat and waited for the bus to stop at the house.  
  
It was the next to the last day of school and the air was a little bit thicker that night. As soon as Draco and Emma walked inside the school they knew why. Yellow police tape was spread around the school like a twisted spider web. " No way!" Emma's jaw dropped. " I don't believe it! I refuse to!" Draco stuttered as he walked over to the policeman hoping this was not what it seemed. " What happened?" " Some kid was just found. The thing was his body was sawed apart and there was no blood anywhere in the school! I think the name was. Kenny, yeah that's right Kenny." The Policeman told them everything about where the parts were hidden and the background of the kid who had been murdered. Draco saw the man's mouth move but the words were lost. " Well I hope you find the person who did this." Draco tried to sound concerned. He took Emma by her arm and took her to an emptied hall. " I hope the coach hasn't connected this with me." Draco looked down the hall and saw the gym.. " Good luck with football practice. If you need me just yell and I will be there for you remember that." Emma ran to her classroom and Draco was left to face fate. " You've gone and done it Draco." The coach held a small vile in his hands and stood in the middle of the gym. " What did I tell you?" The coach was furious. " What do you plan to do about it. Johnny?" Draco knew whom he was dealing with. " Remember me?" Draco let his fangs show. " You! You left this scar on my neck all those years ago." The coach charged Draco but Draco countered and put him in a headlock. " You can never beat me." Draco laughed. Both parties forgot about the vial that lay in Johnny's hand. " What have I told you about people who were different then you?" Draco looked down at his work on the coach's neck. " I guess you have won Draco." The coach realized that he still held the vial and took out the cork. " I know your weaknesses vampire" The vial was now in the right position. " I got something for you Draco and here it comes." Johnny dumped the entire vial of holy water on Draco's head. " Gahhhhhhh" Draco screamed in agony. " EMMA I NEED YOU!" Draco called for his love and hoped she had heard him. " Go on vampire cry for the love you will never have." The coach took a wooden peg and a knife from each of his back pockets. He started to sharpen the peg. " Knife: 20 dollars, Wood: 6 dollars, Watching a vampire turn to a pile of ash: Priceless." Johnny laughed as he watched the steam and smoke rise from Draco's head. Something interrupted his joy however. The gym door busted open and a girl stood there. " Draco!" Emma ran over to him and tried to calm him down. " It's going to be all right Draco." Emma forgot all about the coach behind her. " Get back. He is an animal and deserves to die." The coach grabbed Emma's arm and tried to drag her away. Emma hissed at him and exposed her fangs. The coach recoiled and spit at her. " You dirty little vampire you just had to expand your numbers and take everything away from a young lady." Emma got up and ran towards to coach wanting to rip his head off the body that held it. The coach prepared the stake and drove it into Emma chest as she ran towards him. She fell limp beside Draco. "What have you done? How dare you!" Draco slid himself next to Emma and stoked her hair. He knew she wasn't dead but she could be in a matter of minutes if that wood splinters. Draco got up after his head stopped steaming and started to circle Johnny. " Bring it on! I'll kill you too!" The coach stood there in the middle of the giant circle Draco was forming but to his surprise, Emma stood up. " You didn't just do that! Oh no you didn't!" Emma pulled the stake out of her chest. " You're going to die John." Emma threw the stake to the other side of the gym and grabbed the coach by his neck. " I'm going to finish Draco's job." Emma smiled and showed her fangs. " Feel like sharing Emma?" Draco walked over to her and looked at the coach in amusement." I'll understand if you don't because I already tasted this one before the thrill is gone and I already had my daily share of blood today." Draco started to laugh at the coach. " Sorry Draco, I want this one to myself." Emma lowered the coach's body and went behind him wrapping her arm around his neck as she went. " I don't mind watching." Draco hid his fangs again so he could talk without doing major damage to his lip. " Remember all that pain you felt when I put those marks in your neck Johnny boy? Well my girl here is going to make that seem like a prick from a needle." Draco knew that all vampire bites felt the same but he just wanted the thrill of horror. Emma could smell his blood and hear the man's pulse. Her eyes began to glow red. Her fangs hovered over the scars that Draco left and then sunk them right above the marks. John's face went white. Emma couldn't help but play with her food. Now and then she would bite down hard and cause him more pain and horror. She could see Draco snickering and laughing at the coach. Just before she completely drained him Emma dropped the body on the floor. "You are not going to die like this." Emma backed away from the body. " Thank you Emma." The coach whispered. " I knew you had a heart somewhere in that cursed body." The coach tried to get up but he was to weak. " I never said I wasn't going to kill you." Emma laughed and went up behind the coach. She jumped straight up in the air and came down on Johnny's head. There was the sound of bones crushing and grinding together then just silence. The coach shook violently for a second or two just out of reflex then all was still again. "I'm going to go dump this in front of the cops you want to come?" Emma threw the body over her shoulder and went to the door. " Sure why not." Draco joined her. Right before they dropped the body they transformed into the wolves. The cops turned around at the growling sound and drew their guns. " Get'em" The captain, yelled as they chased the two wolves down the hall. Somehow they lost them just after the first corner and all they saw was a fog drifting out of the school. " Well those two are long gone by now. We better get back to the station or else all the doughnuts will have been eaten." The police left the school and drove back to the station. " Well that was fun." Draco opened the house door and shut it after they were both inside. " This night left me charged and that feed you just made was remarkable." Draco kissed Emma. " Thank you! I was really hungry for some odd reason." Emma kissed Draco back. " I'm charged too." Emma's smiled. " Well then what are we waiting for?" Draco followed Emma up the stairs and into the room. Little did Draco know that Emma had a huge secret she was hiding from him that night." " Have you gained weight Emma?" To be continued.  
BE HAPPY!! 


End file.
